Turning Tables
by agd1995
Summary: After one night of passion, Penelope believes her dreams have come true. Little does she know her dream is about to be shattered.
1. Chapter 1

_Derek,_

_I want to start off by telling you that you are the love of my life. You are the only man that I will ever love and the only one that will ever hold my heart._

_We started drifting apart many months ago and as much as I try to figure out why, I can't. Gone was the flirty banter, our movie nights, lunches, just seeking each other out when we needed one another. I guess it was selfish of me to think you would always be here. I guess I was foolish to believe your words when you would tell you always would be._

_That night two months ago was the most amazing night of my life. I thought finally my dreams were coming true. I stupidly thought you wanted me that way. How wrong I was. It wasn't my intention to sleep with you that night. I'm not even sure how it happened but it did. I don't know if you meant all those words you whispered that night, oblivious you didn't. I meant every word that I whispered to you. When you told me the next morning that the night before was a mistake and that you were going to propose to Savanah, you shattered my heart._

_We started drifting away farther from each other and we just stopped talking all together. We only spoke when we needed to. If I had known that by us sleeping together would ruin what little we had left, I never would have let it happen. I don't blame you because both of us participated that night. _

_In Savanah you finally found the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with and I am happy for you. She's smart, beautiful, caring, and above all, she loves you. I only ever wanted your happiness and I'm only sadden by the fact that it wasn't with me. _

_I debated long and hard whether to tell you or not. I didn't want you to hate me if I didn't tell you but I also don't want to ruin your life now that you are finally happy. I knew that I had to tell you. The day you announced your engagement to the team, is the day I found out I was pregnant. Before you ask, yes the baby is yours. I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen. I was on the pill and we used condoms. But it happened nonetheless. I thought you had a right to know._

_By the time you read this I will be gone. You won't find me, I know how to disappear. Again, I didn't mean to ruin your life. I will let you know how the baby is doing and when it gets closer to my due date which is February 14, ironic isn't it, I will be back so you can attend the birth of your baby. If you don't want to be there, I will understand. I don't expect nothing from you but I will never deny you access to your child. _

_I didn't tell anyone I was leaving or the reason why. This will be a shock to everyone but I couldn't say goodbye because you would try to convince me to stay. I'm not doing this to hurt you but I need to do this for me. _

_I don't regret that night and I never will. Look in the other envelope, please._

_I love you,_

_Penelope_

Derek sat stunned at his desk. Penelope was gone and she was pregnant with his baby. He looked at the second envelope and opened it. Inside was an ultrasound picture of what looked like a jelly bean. He turned it over and it read: _Your baby's 1st picture. Looks like a jelly bean!_ He turned it back over and leaned back in his chair. He picked up her letter and reread it again. He put the letter and picture in the same envelope and went straight to Hotch's office. He knocked on the door and was told to come in. He handed the envelope to Hotch and he looked at Derek before he took. He took the letter out and then read it. When he was done he looked at the ultrasound. He glared at Derek.

"So you are the reason she left. I get here at 7 and there is a letter in my inbox that is telling me that Penelope quit and that a new tech analyst was being assigned to the team. How could you let this happen?"

"I didn't know she was pregnant or that she would leave.'

"Maybe not but you knew how much she loves you and you slowly started drifting away from her. What did you think would happen when you announced your engagement to Savanah?"

"I didn't think she would react like this."

"You knew. You wouldn't be the profiler you are if you didn't."

"So now what?"

"According to her letter, she's off the grid. You won't be able to find her if she doesn't want to be found. She said she would let you know how the baby's doing but she didn't mention she would tell you how she's doing. What do you think this is doing to her?"

"I don't know."

"She's having your baby, something she has always dreamed about but she's going to do it alone because she wants you to be happy."

"How can I be happy when I know Pen is out there somewhere going through this alone?"

"Have you thought about what you are going to tell Savannah?"

"No, I'm barely trying to wrap my head around this."

"Well she said she would contact you closer to her due date so you have some months to get used to the idea that you are having a baby with your former best friend."

Derek flinched at those words and left Hotch's running to Pen's office. He got there and the door was open. He turned on the light and all her personal things were gone. All the things that made it Pen's, well Pen's lair, was gone. He sat on the couch and let it sink in that his Baby Girl was gone and along with her, his baby.


	2. Chapter 2

The day after Derek received Penelope's letter, he hired a private investigator. He knew that it was useless but he had to do something. The only thing the PI was able to find was that she packed up her whole apartment and had movers come and move everything to a storage unit she had already paid for in cash. She had also got out of her lease by paying what she had left on it. No one at the apartment building she lived in knew where she went. She had also closed out her back account. He was at a dead end. He need to find her and find her fast. That was his baby she was carrying and he had rights.

When the team found out later that day that Pen had quit, they all turned to Derek. They knew it had something to do with his engagement. Everyone knew how much she loved Derek. That was no secret except of course to Derek himself.

"She left because of you, didn't she?" Reid asked. "She left because you pushed her away when you met Savannah. We all saw that."

"Savanah couldn't understand my relationship with Garcia, so she asked me to stop it."

"And like the idiot you are, you just threw away a friendship you had for over eight years. What happened to her being your light, you God given solace?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you Reid."

"No you don't but you could have at least explained it to Penelope."

"That's enough." Hotch said. "Garcia is gone. We have to learn to work without her. There will be a new tech starting tomorrow."

"It won't be the same." JJ said. "Why would she leave without saying goodbye?"

"She probably knew that we would try to convince her to stay." Rossi said. "And she would be right."

"Look I won't take the blame for this. Garcia is a grown woman that made her own decision to leave. I didn't ask her too."

"Let's get back to work and until we have a case we do paper work."

Hotch walked out with Dave on his heels. He closed the door once he was in Hotch's office.

"Aaron do you think this has anything to with you finding her crying in her office?"

"I wasn't the only one that found her crying. I didn't even know she was going to quit. I came in this morning and this what I found in my box."

He handed Dave the letter and watched as he read it. "This doesn't give us a reason why she just up and left. I knew she would be upset with Derek announcing he was getting married but I didn't expect this. There has to be more to it."

"I agree but with her gone, I'm pretty sure she's covered her tracks. If anyone knows how to do it, it's Garcia."

_In the conference room_

"I know this is more than you getting married. What happened between you two that she shut down completely? She was always her usual Garcia self until two months ago. I know something happened because I found her crying in her office. When I asked her what was wrong, she said she had allergies. Garcia has never complained about allergies." Reid said.

"I found her crying in the bathroom and she said the same thing." JJ said. "I knew she didn't want to talk about it so I dropped it. Now I wish I hadn't."

"I'm going back to my office."

Derek left because he couldn't listen anymore. She was crying because of him and his stupid mouth. As soon as the word mistake came out, he knew he said the wrong thing. He left when she walked into the bathroom.

_Derek came out of the bathroom and smelled coffee. He went looking for Pen not knowing what he was going to say. He had the most amazing night of his life with Penelope. He had loved every minute of it. They had made love so many time that he had lost count. He had whispered to her how much she meant to him and how much he loved her. She turned when she heard him._

_"__Hey hot stuff. I made coffee." She said handing a cup. "What do you want to do today?"_

_"__Pen …"_

_"__You want to watch movies or go the park. We can take Clooney with us."_

_"__Pen …"_

_"__Or you want to go back to bed."_

_"__Penelope." He shouted. "Listen. Last night was a mistake. It never should have happened. I'm sorry. I'm going to ask Savannah to marry me."_

He could still see her flinching at the word mistake as if he had slapped her. In hindsight, that was exactly what he did. That was when he realized she loved him in a way he never would. Would he? But then why did he sleep with her if he never thought of her in that way? That was the question that he asked himself the most. She just stared at him with tear filled eyes and then she turned and walked to the bathroom locking the door. He wanted to go talk to her but he thought it was better that he left. They didn't talk anymore after that day. She called to talk to everyone else except him. She never went out to dinner, to the bar after they got back from a case. He knew the team asked her why and she would just say she was tired or not in the mood. He did try to call her once and she ignore him. She was the epitome of professional at work, only talking to him if the need arose. Hotch caught on pretty quick that something was wrong between them and didn't ask Derek to call her. He pulled out the picture of their baby and stared at it. He wanted to know how she was and the baby but he would have to wait until she contacted him. He still hadn't told Savannah yet. He didn't know how. She would be angry. How do you explain to your fiancée that you're having a baby with someone else? He hadn't even told his mom anything. His phone rang and he smiled.

"Hey baby."

Three months has passed with no word from Pen. Derek was going crazy because he didn't know how she was doing. He missed her so much. He didn't realize how much until it was too late. He took advantage in knowing if she didn't talk to him he would still be able to hear or see her at work. Now he had neither.

Savanah had wanted to set a date for the wedding and she was set on Valentine's Day. He said no. He couldn't do that to Pen. He couldn't get married on their baby's due date. He couldn't hurt her that way and he had done enough already. So he asked for some time in November and Savannah agreed. They would be getting married the Saturday before Thanksgiving, which was a month way. They had everything set and ready to go.

He walked into his office and found a manila envelope waiting for him. He closed his door and sat down and opened it. He pulled out a disk and a letter. With his heart in his throat he opened the letter.

_I hope this letter fines you well, Derek. I just wanted to update you on what's been going on these last three months. I'm a little over five months now and the morning sickness has passed. I can feel the baby move now. He or she moves around a lot at night keeping me up. Everything is good with the baby and the doctor said he or she is growing like he or she should. My due date hasn't change. I did have an ultrasound the other day and I found out the sex of the baby. I debated if I wanted to find out or not but not have anyone to tell one way or the other I chose to find out. Look at the disc. I had a copy made for you._

_I miss you._

_Pen_

He open the disc and put into the computer. The screened filled with an image of a baby. You could see the face, arms, legs, and the heart beating. He watched in fascination as the baby the moved. When the baby opened its legs Derek gasps. A tear ran down his face when he realized he was looking at his son. Penelope was giving him a son. They were having a son. He touched the screen. He picked up the letter and for the first time he saw the corner had an arrow pointing. He turned to letter over and laughed. On the back of the letter in blue writing were the words.

**_It's A Boy, a mini hot stuff!_**

Derek was still smiling when the video ended and he started it again. His phone rang and it was JJ telling him they had a case. He closed his lap top and went to the conference room. They were headed to Detroit and it was a bad one. He went to his office to collect his bag and to call Savannah. He noticed his office door was open and he went in. Savannah was sitting in his chair looking at the computer screen. She looked and he saw the tears running down her face. He closed the door and leaned against it.

"What is this?"

"Let me explain."

"How are you going to explain this?" she shouted. "How long have you known?"

"Savanah …"

"How long Derek?"

"I found out three months ago."

"You found out three months ago that you were having a baby with the bitch I told you to stay away from."

"Don't call her a bitch because she isn't one."

"Oh really, what woman sleeps with another woman's boyfriend. Have you been sleeping with her the whole time we've been together?"

"No it was just one night five months ago."

"How do you even know that it's yours?"

"Pen isn't that type of women."

"I guess you would know." She said. "When is she due?"

"Valentine's day."

"What? Is that why you didn't want to get married that day, because of her. So what I'm just supposed to step aside while you have a baby with another woman."

"I still want to marry you."

"Damn right you will. Everything is set and you will not humiliate me this way. How could you do this to me Derek?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say."

"Where is she? I want to talk to her."

"No you will not talk to her." he said. "Besides she's not here. She quit three months ago and no one has seen or heard from her. I just get these updates every now and then."

"How can I believe you are telling me the truth?"

"She's gone and I don't know where she is."

"You tried to find her didn't you. That's why you've been acting weird these last couple of months."

"I didn't know how to tell you."

"Does anyone know?" she asked. "Does your mother know?"

It was no secret that Fran didn't really like Savannah but Derek loved her and that was all that mattered. Fran always thought that Savannah acted like she was better than them.

"Only Hotch knows. No one else."

"Why does he know?"

"He got the letter saying we were getting a new tech since Penelope quit. No one else knows the reason why she left."

"So you are never going to see that baby. Well that's a good thing."

"What are you serious? How can that be a good thing?" He yelled. "That is my son and I will be a father to him."

"How are you going to do that if she's not here?"

"She's coming back when she's closer to her due date. She wants me there when she gives birth and I will be there. She won't deny me access to my son."

"Maybe it would be better if she did."

He stared at her with shock on his face. He phone rang and he answered. "Yeah, I'm on the way."

"Look Savannah, I have to go. We caught a case in Detroit. We'll talk later."

He walked to his desk grabbed the letter that he had hidden in the drawer, grabbed the disc out of the computer and the letter that came with it and put it all in his go bag. He wasn't leaving it with Savannah in the room. He wasn't taking the chance that she would destroy the only things he had of his son. He left without a backwards glance at Savannah.


	3. Chapter 3

A month later, Derek married Savannah in the lavish ceremony that she wanted. There were so many people in attendance that is was easy to miss the figure sitting in the back. As soon as they were pronounced husband and wife, that lone figure left. The reception that followed at a local hotel was in full swing when a phone call sent one attendee on his way. Derek didn't notice. He was too busy being introduced to people he didn't know. After they cut the cake and danced, they couple left for two week stay in Paris for their honeymoon. The tension was still high between the two but put on an act in front of other people. Only one person noticed the change in them.

"Baby boy, are you sure you made the right decision in marrying Savannah?"

"Yes mom I did. I love her." he said. "I know you two don't get along but give her time and a chance. I know who you wanted me to marry Penelope but that wasn't ever going to happen."

"I guess I will now that I know you can finally give me the grandbabies I want."

Derek flinched at her words but Fran didn't noticed. She was watching Savannah walking toward them with a fake smile on her face.

"Hi Fran." She said. "It's time to go baby."

"Ok mom. I will see you when you come for Christmas."

"Ok Derek"

Derek hugged his mother and then said goodbye to his sisters and Savannah's parents and they were on their way to the house. Once they were alone in the limo, Savannah scooted away from Derek.

"Are you going to ignore the whole time we are gone?"

She didn't answer him. He let out a sigh and then got comfortable. They changed their clothes at their home before heading to the airport. The next two weeks were going to be hell.

Christmas and the New Year came and went. Things were still tense with Savanah but Derek kept it to himself. She would only let him make love to her when she wanted. They hardly talked and when her monthly would come she would get mad. She wanted to get pregnant with Derek's baby in hopes he would forget about the one he was having with Penelope. He caught on real quick to what she was up to when he found her talking to herself. Secretly he was glad when she would get her period. There was no way he would ever forget his son or Penelope for that matter. He was glad when they got a case because that would mean he would finally have some peace.

He was getting anxious as her due date got closer. He hadn't heard from her since she sent him that disc and that worried him. He would pray overnight that they were both ok. Savanah had wanted to go away the weeks of Valentine's Day and Derek flat out refused to go anywhere. They fought everyday over that. He caught a case and was glad for a reprieve. He came back home on the thirteenth of February and was on pins and needles. He made sure his phone was charged and kept on. He didn't want to miss her call. Derek had just finished making love to his wife when his cell rang and he looked at the clock. It was a little after eleven.

"Morgan."

"Derek, I'm in labor."

"What hospital are you at?"

"St. Mary's. I'm on the sixth floor labor and delivery room 8."

"I'm on the way."

"Ok." She whispered.

Derek hung up and got out of bed and went to the closet for his clothes. When he came out he saw Savanah getting dressed.

"Where are you going?"

"With you. I assume she called you because she's in labor."

"She is and you're not coming."

"Why not? I am your wife."

"I know who you are but I said you're not coming. I'm not about to get Penelope all upset by bringing you with me. Now is not the time. I will call you later to let you know how things are going."

He went to take a shower leaving a fuming Savanah on the bed. He dressed quickly and was out the door with say anything to Savanah. He drove like a mad man to get to the hospital. It was a good forty-five minutes away from his house. One he was there he ran through the parking lot, through the hospital and up to the sixth floor. He asked a nurse where was room eight and she showed him. He stood outside the door and took a deep breath. He was nervous. This was the first time he was seeing Penelope in seven months. He knocked on the door but didn't hear an answer. He opened the door slowly and stopped in his tracks. There she was lying on the bed rubbing her swollen belly. She was all baby and even looked like she had lost weight. To him, she never looked more beautiful. He swallowed before he spoke.

"Pen."

She opened her eyes and they stared at each other. He closed the door behind him and walked closer to the bed.

"Hi Derek."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well for the most part. The contractions are that bad yet."

"How long have you been in labor?"

"Probably since yesterday but I didn't know. My back just ached. I didn't start getting actual contractions until five this afternoon."

He watched as she gripped the rail and close her eyes. "Contraction." She whispered and when it passed she would rub her belly. He walked closer and reached out to touch her belly. She flinched when she felt him. He drew his hand away.

"I'm sorry. It's ok. You can touch him."

She watched as Derek ran his hand over her belly and felt the movement. He smiled and rubbed the spot where he felt it. She didn't smile anymore and he could feel her belly tighten up.

"Who brought you here?"

"I did."

Neither heard the door open but Derek stood there with a shocked expression on his face.

"Hi sweetheart, the nurse said you could have some ice chips and she will be coming by to check to see if you gotten any more dilated."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Derek yelled.

"Not now Morgan. I will explain everything later."

"Can I have some ice chips, please?"

Derek just stared as his friend fed Pen some ice chips. She moaned when a contraction hit her.

"Come on baby, you need to breathe like they showed us in class."

"I'm trying but they are starting to really hurt. I should have asked for some drugs when they asked me."

The nurse came in and asked if she wanted Derek in the room while she checked her. She said it was fine unless Derek had a problem. He said no. There was no way he was leaving. The nurse put on her gloves and checked.

"Ok honey, you are at six centimeters. You need four more to go before you can start pushing."

"They are really starting to hurt. Can I have some drugs? I changed my mind."

"Sorry sweetie. It's too late. That should have been done at four. It's all natural now."

She left and Pen closed her eyes as another contraction hit her. She moaned a little louder making Derek jump.

The hours dragged on and it seemed that Pen's contractions slowed down so they gave her Pitocin to speed them up. She had been at six centimeter for four hours. After thirty minutes her contractions started coming faster and longer. Finally around five thirty she was ready to push. The brought in a baby warmer and took off the lower part of the bed. The room filled up with nurses. Pen's bed was brought to a more sitting position and the doctor came in.

"Ok Pen. Are you ready to finally see your son?"

"Yes."

"Ok. When the next contraction hits you are going to push and I'm going to count to ten and then you are going to stop. Ready. Here comes one. Push."

Derek watched and Pen brought her chin to her chest and turned red as she pushed. He heard the doctor counting.

"I...10 stop. Breathe. You're doing well."

"Come on sweetheart you can do this."

"Oh god."

"Push."

"..9.10 stop breathe."

Pen slumped back on the bed breathing heavy. She looked at Derek and he walked closer to the bed. He grabbed her hand and she held on to it. When he saw the tears running down her face, he couldn't stop the ones from falling from his eyes. She tightened her grip when the next contraction hit her. She screamed.

"Push, he's crowning. Pen take deep breathe and give one good push and his head and shoulders should be out."

Pen took a deep breath and pushed. She screamed so loud and squeezed Derek's hand so hard.

"Stop." He said. "Pen one more push and you can finally hold your son."

"Promise." She whispered.

"I promise."

Pen took a deep breath, and screamed. She slumped back in the bed closing her eyes. When she heard her baby's cry for the first time they snapped open. She started crying when she saw her son.

"Time. Five fifty-nine." The doctor said. "Dad would you like to cut the umbilical cord."

Derek didn't notice they were talking to him. He was too busy looking at his son who was screaming his head off.

"Derek."

"What? Yes."

The doctor handed him the scissors and cut where the doctor told him. He then placed the baby on Penelope's chest. A nurse came by with a blanket and cleaned up the best she could. Then she placed a hat and a clean blanket to wrap him up in.

"Hi baby boy. I waited such a long time to see you." she kissed his head. "I love you so much."

Derek watched as his son nuzzled Pen's chest.

"Do you want to hold him, Derek?"

"Yes."

Pen wrapped up her son better and handed him to Derek. He looked down in awe at the tiny infant in his arms. Tears ran freely from his eyes.

"Do you have a name picked out for him.' he asked without looking up.

"I want to name him Derek Anthony Morgan if that's ok with you. If not I have another name picked out."

"No. Derek Anthony Morgan is just fine." He looked up and realized they were alone, except for the nurses the doctor. A nurse came up to him.

"We have to take him to the nursery now. We have to weigh him, get his length, and the other newborn tests. You can go down to the nursery and watch from the window. Are you the father?"

"Yes I am."

"Ok you need to wear this and you will be able to come and get him whenever you want while he is here." The nurse said. "We'll bring him back up when we're done."

Derek handed the baby back to the nurse and watched him leave. He looked at Pen and saw she was staring at him. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for my son."

They were interrupted by a nurse that told her they had her room ready. There they would change her gown and finish getting her cleaned up. She told Derek what room they were taking her too and to give thirty minutes before he came back. He asked where the nursery was at and he went in search of his son. He found his son screaming as they cleaned him up. He wasn't happy and he was letting them know it. He smiled but his smiled stopped when he turned to look at the person standing next to him.

"How long have you known where she was at?"

"I've always know where she was."

"Why didn't you tell me, Reid? I thought you were my friend."

"I am but Penelope needed me more." He said. "Let me give this to the nurse and then we'll talk."

He watched at talk to the nurse and handed her some clothes. Then he motioned for Derek to follow him. With one last look at his son, Derek left with Reid.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to take a moment to say thank you for all the follows, favorites and reviews! I really appreciate it and I love reading the reviews. Also, a shout out to my beta reader, Ivy K. She helps so much with all my stories and I cannot thank her enough for her contributions.**

Derek followed Reid out of the hospital to some benches. Once they were seated, neither one spoke. One was angry at this new development and the other was trying to contain his anger that had been bottled up for months. Derek looked at Reid.

"One night I stayed late at the BAU and when I was walking through the garage I saw Penelope's car. I thought it was funny it was still there. I walked up to the car and she was inside and she was crying. I opened the door and talked to her but she didn't respond to me. I tried everything. I brought my car closer to hers and picked her up and then put her in my car. I made arrangements for her car to be moved to her apartment. I brought her home with me and put her the spare bedroom. She cried herself to sleep that night and I slept in a chair that night. I didn't want her to be alone when she woke up. She didn't move from that bed until Sunday."

Reid took a deep breath before he continued.

"On Sunday night she told me what happened between the two of you. She was so broken in ways I never want to see again. She didn't want to live anymore. I convinced her to eat, take a bath, and go back to sleep. In the morning she was ready for work like nothing had happened. But the sparkle that she had was gone. I kept an eye on her when we were in the office making sure she had little contact with you as possible. You made that part easy since you stopped talking to her altogether. That day you announced your engagement, we had just gotten back from the doctor. She had been feeling off for about a month and she suspected she was pregnant. Her fears where confirmed. You looked so happy telling everyone that you were engaged she decided not to tell you. That same night she came to me to tell me that she was leaving. That it was best for everyone if she disappeared. It took me all night to convince her to stay and tell you. I told her that no matter how that baby was conceived, you had a right to know. She cried herself to sleep and I made a few phone calls. In the morning I had a new job set up for her and a new place to live in D.C."

"She was in D.C. all this time."

"NO. I moved her to my place the week you got married. I knew it was going to be a hard day for her and I wanted her close. She was there."

"Where?"

"At the church where you got married. She was sitting in the back and watched you pledge your love to another woman. I caught a glimpse of her before she left."

"I didn't see her."

"Do you think she would let you?" Reid asked. "I went home as soon as I could and found her curled up on the floor of her room. She was crying her stomach hurt. I took her to the hospital and they said her blood pressure was high so they hooked her up to monitor to keep an eye on the baby."

"You should have told me. I had a right to know."

"Did you want me to call you on your honeymoon and tell you? She didn't want you to know unless something was wrong with the baby. He was fine so really there was no need. She never went back to DC. She moved in with me permanently. She worked from home."

"She was in DC or with you all this time. All those days off you took were for her. All those mysterious phone calls were from her."

"She never called me, I called her. You have to understand something that night might have not meant anything to you but it meant everything to her. She was in a dark place where she didn't want to be alone and I didn't want her to be alone."

"The letters are from you."

"Yes. I put them where you would get them."

Derek stood up and starting pacing. "You should have told me where she was so I could have been there for her."

"How would you have reacted to her telling you she was pregnant?" Reid shouted. "You had already told her that night was a mistake and shattered her heart. She thought you would have said the baby was a mistake. All she ever wanted was your happiness. She hoped it was with her but it wasn't. Why did you sleep with her that night?"

"That is none of your business."

"You made it my business when you threw her away like she was one of the many women you slept with." Reid yelled. "Who was there when she found out she was pregnant? Who was there helping her through her morning sickness? Who was there during her late night cravings? Who was there when she felt your son for the first time and couldn't share that with you? I was. I was there during all of it."

"That is my son not yours." Derek yelled back. "She wouldn't let me be there for her."

"Do you think she would have after what you told her that night? She didn't want to hear you say that the baby was a mistake."

"I would have never said that. She should have known that."

"Did she know you at all? You're not the same man anymore."

"That night she could have stopped me, she didn't."

"SO now you want to blame her." Reid said with disgust in his voice. "You are a selfish bastard. Of course she wasn't going to tell you to stop. You still don't understand she has been in love with you for years. She thought she was finally going to get her dream: a chance with you. You shatter her dream when you told her it was a mistake. You should have just left before she woke up. That probably would have hurt less than you looking her in the eye and tell her what you said."

"I didn't mean to tell her that. She was making plans for us. I had to shout at her to get her to stop talking. I had no intention to leave Savanah. It just happened."

"You never saw her that way."

Derek turned to leave when Reid stopped him.

"There is something else you need to know." Reid said getting up. "In a couple of months we are getting married. She wanted to wait until the baby is born so he could have your last name."

"You took advantage of her."

"NO Derek. I have been in love with Penelope since the day I met her but she was in love with you. I know what it felt like to love somebody and them not see it. I will be there for your son in whatever capacity Penelope wants to be. He is a part of her and I love him already, whether I am his dad or not. But I will tell you this. Don't hurt her any more than you already have. She's not alone anymore."

Reid left Derek standing by the table as he went back up to Penelope. He went to her room and she was asleep. He walked in quietly and sat by her bed. He took her hand in his and kissed it. She opened her eyes.

"You talked to Derek."

"I did. He knows some thing's but not all."

"Does he know about us?"

"I only told him that we were getting married in a couple months."

"I don't want to cause problems between you two."

"Penelope, if he has a problem then I will deal with it. Have they brought the baby back?"

"No can you call down and see what is taking so long?"

"Yes."

Reid called down to the nursery and was told that the baby was on the way. "He's coming Pen. It seems he's hungry and he is not happy."

Just then the screams of a very unhappy baby could be heard from the room. The door opened and screams were louder.

"Mommy, we have someone hear who is hungry and not very happy." The nurse said. "Are you going to breastfeed or bottle feed?"

"I want to try to breastfeed."

Reid watched as the nurse showed Penelope how to get D to latch on. It took D no time to starting sucking on her breast. The nurse left and Reid sat on the bed.

"He looks so much like Derek doesn't he?"

"He does but he looks like you too." Reid said. "He has your eyes."

She laughed. "That's about all he has."

D finished eating and Pen asked Reid if he wanted to burp him. He walked around as he patted his back. He lout a small burp and then fell asleep. He looked at Penelope and saw that she had her eyes closed.

"You are such a lucky little boy." Reid whispered. "You have a mommy who loves you so much, you have a daddy who will always be there for you no matter what, you have a lot of aunts and uncles that are going to love you when they find out about you, and then there's me. I love you so much already even though you aren't mine. I love you like you are. I love your mommy so much. We are going to be a family."

The door opened and Derek came in. he went straight to Reid and took his son from him. Reid watched as Derek took a seat and cradled his son close to his chest. Reid turned to look at Pen and found her looking at him with watery eyes. He took the hand she held out and entwined their hands together. Reid knew they had a lot to talk about and he wasn't going to like most of it. Derek wasn't going to want to share his son with anyone.

Derek left the hospital tired and sleepy. He wanted to stay but there wasn't a way he could. She wasn't talking to him and Reid was staying the night anyway. Plus he didn't think Savanah would go for that. As soon as he let himself in the door Savanah was in his face.

"What took you so long to come home? I called you several times. Did she just have the baby?"

"No. she had him at five fifty nine this morning." He said taking his jacket off.

"And you are just getting home."

"Yes. I wanted to spend time with him and I did."

"With him or with her."

"Her name is Penelope and I wanted to spend time with both of them. You need to understand something right now. Penelope and I have a bond that no one can ever break. We have a son together and they will always come first."

"What about your wife?"

"Look Savanah, I know you are my wife you don't need to remind me. I married you didn't I? But you also have to understand that I have a responsibility to them too. That is my son and the mother of my son. I will always be there if she needs me."

He walked in to his room and got some clean clothes and walked to the bathroom.

"What's his name?"

"Derek Anthony Morgan, baby D for right now."

He slammed the door and locked it. Savanah sat stunned that he had just locked the door on her. But she was fuming because Penelope named her son after Derek. She had no right. That was her right and she was going to let her know it.


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope spent two days in the hospital before she was released. Derek was there during the day but went home at night. Reid stayed there day and night. He had taken off six weeks to be with Pen and he didn't care what anybody thought. No one knew she had a baby or where she was. He was getting the car so he could take them home. She had dressed baby D in one of the sleepers she had bought him. Pen and Derek signed the birth certificate and everything was legal now. She was ready to go home and sleep in a comfortable bed. Baby D was in the bassinet and Pen sneaked into the bathroom. She was gone maybe five minutes and when she came out she froze where she stood.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see your baby."

"Put him down."

"No. He needs to get used to me. I'm going to be his mother after all."

"You are never going to be his mother."

"N one will ever know that you are his mother. He looks nothing like you. He's all Derek."

"Please put him down."

She walked around with the baby in her arms. "You never should have had him. You never should have slept with my husband."

"He wasn't your husband then and he could have stopped but he didn't."

"I married him you didn't." she said. "Love your son while you still have him. I will convince Derek to seek full custody of him and he will be my son, like he should have been. He never should have been yours. You think you can take Derek way from me. Isn't going to happen. You're nothing but a slut. If he wanted you then you would be married to him."

"He wanted me that night."

Savanah slapped her with the baby in her arms. Reid came in at that exact moment and witnessed the slap.

"What the hell is going on and what are you doing here?"

"Dr. Reid what are you doing here?"

He took the baby from her arms before she could protest. He looked at Pen and saw the mark on her face. He handed the baby to her.

"Go sit down sweetheart." He said softly. He waited for her to sit before he rounded on Savanah "I asked you what you are doing here?"

"I came to congratulate Penelope on her son." she said. "Why are you here?"

"That is none of your business. You need to leave."

"I'm going. See you soon Penelope."

She walked out the door and he went to Penelope. He knelt down in front of her.

"Are you alright?"

"I want to go home."

"Ok let's go. Then you can tell me what happened."

The nurse came with a wheelchair and Pen sat down with the baby in her arms. At the car, Reid put the baby in the car seat and then helped Pen to get in. they stopped to pick something up for lunch and then went home. He helped Pen get out then he got the baby from the back. They entered and Pen went to sit down and Reid got D out of the car seat. He placed in the bassinet since he was still sleeping.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No not yet. I would like to lay down."

"Come on. I'll watch D until you wake up or he gets hungry."

He turned the bed down for Penelope while she changed into a nightshirt. He left her to sleep once she was in the bed and went back into the living room to work on some files he had at home. When he asked for a leave he said he would look over files for them and give his profile. Hotch had called him to make sure he was ok but Reid had told him he needed some personal time.

D started squirming in his bassinet and Reid got up and checked his diaper. He was wet so Reid changed him. He fell back to sleep. An hour later D woke up screaming letting Reid know he was hungry. He picked him up and took him to Pen. She was sitting in bed waiting for him. He helped Pen get situated on the bed and got a blanket. He watched as she put the baby to her breast. She stroked her son's cheek and played with his dark curly hair.

"She said I never should have had him." she whispered. "How could she say that? He's just a baby. He didn't ask to be born in this situation. She said he should have been hers. She said she was going to convince Derek to seek full custody of him and she would be his mother like she should be. I just went to the bathroom and came out she was there holding him. To love him while I can. I'm a slut for sleeping with her husband. Don't let her take him away from me, please."

"Shhh. No one is taking him away. I promise you that." Reid said as she cried. "Don't get upset. It will all work out."

His cell rang and it was Derek. He sighed. "Morgan."

"I got your message. I want to see my son."

"Ok. We moved. This our new address."

"I'll be there in thirty."

He looked at Pen who was burping the baby. She looked so beautiful holding the baby. It made her glow. He could tell she was getting tired.

"I'll take D with me. You rest and I'll come and get you when dinner is ready." Reid said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Pen whispered.

Reid took D to the living room with him and placed him the bassinet. He went to the kitchen and started dinner. He was making chicken alfredo when he heard the doorbell. He went to answer.

"Derek come in. The baby is in the bassinet."

Derek looked around the spacious living room. "When did you move here?"

"We bought it after I told Pen that we needed a yard for the baby to play in. it's a four bedroom, two bath with a big back yard."

He walked over to the baby and squatted down. He smiled when the baby moved. He stood back up. He turned to Reid.

"Where's Pen?"

"She's in our room sleeping."

"Can I talk to her?"

"She doesn't want to see you right now." He said. "Come into the kitchen and I'll explain."

Derek followed Reid to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Do you want a beer?" Derek nodded and took the one Reid offered.

"Why doesn't she want to see me?"

"Have you talked to your wife today?"

"No why?"

"She came to the hospital, she was in the room when Pen came out of the bathroom. She was holding the baby."

"What?"

"She was there." He said. "She told Pen that she never should have had the baby. That he should be her baby. She also told Pen to love him while she had him. She was going to convince you to seek full custody and then she would be his mother like she should be. She called Pen a slut for sleeping with her husband and she slapped Pen in the face."

"She slapped her."

"I saw it. I was down at the car. We were getting ready to leave. Pen said she went to the bathroom. When she came out Savanah was there holding him." he said. "Look Derek, I won't let you or Savanah hurt Penelope more than you already have. We will never stop you from seeing your son. But I won't have him around Savanah, not right now anyway. He's too little. Pen won't want her anywhere near him especially after today. She made Pen cry when she said that he shouldn't have been born. It's not his fault that he came into this situation. He's just a baby. Those are Pen's words. All I want is her happiness but all she does is cry."

"Don't you think that should be Pen's decision not yours."

"I already know what she wants and doesn't want." He said. "We already talked about it. Savanah is always going to be a problem because Pen knows she hates her. She always has. There is something you should know. When you first started dating Savanah, she saw how you and Pen flirted and talked to each other. One day she met Pen in the parking garage and told her to stay from you. That you never would want her, some fat, ugly, older woman when you have her to warm your bed at night. She told her she was pathetic pining for someone who she never had a chance with. She also told her she was going to tell you to stop talking to her and that's exactly what you did."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"You weren't talking to her." he said. "Pen wants to talk with you about things but right now is not the time. She's too emotional. She isn't the Penelope we all knew nine months ago. She's changed. This whole situation has changed her. Our home is always open. You can see him."

"I'm going to tell my mom about him. She doesn't know yet. She'll want to come see him."

"That's fine."

They heard D making noises.

"He probably needs a diaper change." Reid said looking at his watch. "He just ate but then he does have a big appetite. I'm going to check on Pen. There are diapers and wipes under the bassinet."

Reid went down a hallway and Derek went to the living room. He smiled when he saw the baby awake and trying to kick his legs.

"Hey there baby boy." He said softly. "Daddy's here. I've got you."

He changed the diaper and the baby starting crying. He rocked him back and forth and nothing worked. Derek talked softly and nothing worked.

"Are you hungry?' he cooed. "Is that why you are fussy?"

"He's always hungry." Pen said.

Derek snapped his up at her voice. She looked so different. She had lost a lot of weight. She was holding a bottle. "I pumped some milk so you could feed him. There's four ounces in there. He probably won't drink all of it."

She handed the bottle and ran a hand down the baby's head to his back. "Be good for daddy." She turned to walk away but Derek stopped her. She turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry Pen."

With a sad look on her face she murmured. "I'm sorry too." Then walked back to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Savanah." Derek yelled slamming the door. "Savanah."

He saw her coming down the stairs wearing a see-through nightie he used to like.

"You went to the hospital."

"I see the bitch already ran crying to you about it."

"Watch it." he said through gritted teeth. "She didn't tell me. Reid did."

"I went to see the baby my husband had with another woman." She said. "He looks nothing like her."

"He has her eyes." He said. "Did you tell her she never should have had him?"

"Yes I did. He should be my baby, our son."

"How could you say that?" he asked. "He's my son."

"He's not mine."

"What happened between Pen and me happened before I asked you to marry me. It was as much my fault as it was hers."

"I don't want to hear about that night." She yelled. "I think you need to get a lawyer and get full custody of him."

"No." he yelled. "Not going to happen. I will never take him from Penelope."

"Why not? That is your son."

"That I have with her. Do you know what you did by telling her whatever you told her? She doesn't want you anywhere near him. If I want to see him I have to do it there. I can't even have my son stay the night with me because of you."

"That is ridiculous. I am his stepmother. In time he will call me mommy."

"He will never call you mommy. She won't allow it and I won't either. She won't even talk to me."

"We'll just get a lawyer."

"We won't get anything. I will get a lawyer. You screwed up and now I'm going to pay for it. Stay away from her and the baby. She's scared for his safety."

He walked up the stairs leaving her standing in the living room.

"Oh by the way, I'm sleeping in the guest room."

"Derek." she yelled. "Derek."

He just ignored her and went to get clothes. He got in the guest room and locked it.

Baby D was three weeks old now and everyday he looked more like Derek. Sometimes Pen would just stare at him and start crying. She still hadn't spoken to Derek. He came every day when he wasn't on a case and would spend time with his son, Pen made sure he never saw her, only when needed. She had milked pumped for him to feed his son. She just couldn't talk to him yet. Spencer talked to him but most of the time they left him alone with his son. He fed him, changed him, and even started giving him his bath at night. Sometimes when D would cry and nothing worked, Pen would go out and get her son. Once he was in her arms, he would stop crying and go to sleep.

Now she was getting D ready to meet his grandma and aunts for the first time. Derek had finally told Fran about D and as soon as she could take time off from work. That time is now, she was coming for a visit. She got the time and she was on the way with Derek. She didn't know how much Derek told her so she didn't know what to expect. Pen always loved Derek's family and over the years they grew close. Even when Derek pushed her away she still talked to Fran. Pen knew Fran had hoped that her and Derek would get together but that never happened. They got together but not in the way either of them wanted. Pen couldn't regret that night, it gave her a son.

D was dressed in a sleeper with bears on it and he was wide awake looking at her as she talked to him.

"You look so handsome my love. You ready to meet grandma. She is excited to see you. Your aunties are coming too. They are going to love you so much than but not as much as I do."

D kicked his feet and moved his arms the more she talked to him. He was used to her voice. She would talk to him when she pregnant and now that he was here. She sang him to sleep and hummed when she would fed him. She didn't hear the door bell and when Reid came in and said they were there she looked shocked. She wrapped D in a dark blue blanket that had his name embroidered on it and went out after Reid. She could hear their voices.

"Hello everyone." The Morgan family turned around to face her. "I think you all came by to meet this little guy."

D chose that moment to stretch and move his head. Pen looked at Derek and then at Fran.

"Oh my." She walked to Pen. "Oh my. He looks like Derek."

That always brought a sad smile to her face. "He does."

"Can I hold him?"

"Of course you are his grandma."

She handed the baby to Fran and watched her hold her grandson for the first time. It brought tears to her eyes when she saw Fran was crying.

"Congrats Pen. He's gorgeous." Sarah said hugging her.

"Thank you."

"He's one lucky baby to have you as his mother." Des said hugging her also.

"What's his name?" Fran asked.

"Derek didn't tell you."

"No."

"Oh. I named him Derek Anthony Morgan. We just call him Baby D or just D."

"He eats and sleeps well?"

"He weighed eight pounds two ounces when he was born and was twenty and half inches long. He now eats four ounces every three hours and wakes up three times at night."

"Derek was a big eater too." Fran said. "Are you getting enough sleep?"

"Yes. Spence gets up with him at night so I can sleep but sometimes he just wants me."

"Spoiling him already." Sarah laughed.

"How could I not, he's too adorable to resist."

Sarah took the baby from Fran and cooed over the baby. Pen avoided looking at Derek and she could feel his eyes on her. Des had her turn before Derek finally took him from her. Fran watched her son with his son.

"Hey baby boy, daddy is back." Derek softly said.

D just closed his eyes and fell asleep in his father's arms. She left the room when Des and Sarah started taking pictures. She went to the kitchen and took a bottle out of the freezer. She knew D and he would be fussing for a bottle soon. She didn't hear Fran come into the kitchen.

"Oh I didn't hear you come in. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thanks. Dr. Reid offered but we declined." Fran said. "Penelope, I don't know what happened between you and Derek and it isn't my business. I just want you to know that I love you and you will always be a daughter to me. It was that way before the baby and that's the way it is now. You come to me anytime you need me. I know how much you love my son. But I have just one question. Why didn't you come to me when you found you were pregnant?"

"I wanted too, badly. God how I wanted to." She started crying. "I was afraid you were going to hate me. I never wanted this to happen but I don't regret anything. I can't. It gave me my son but I needed you so much."

"Oh Pen."

She held Penelope as she cried. Everyone came from the living room when they heard Pen cry. When they saw Fran holding a sobbing Penelope, Reid handed the baby back took Sarah and gave Derek a glare. Sarah and Des looked at Derek. Reid slowly walked to Pen and drew her from Fran's arms. She didn't resist when he put her arms around her. She just clung to him and cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"It's ok Pen." Reid said. "It's ok."

She clung to Reid tighter and Derek didn't know what to do. He had never seen Penelope Garcia like this and it made his heart hurt that he was the reason for those tears. He didn't really believe the things that Reid had told him but looking at her now, how could he not. He didn't realize that he was also crying. He messed up so bad and he didn't know if he was ever going to be able to fix it. He knew they were going to have to talk and wasn't looking forward to that conversation. As if sensing his mother anguish, D started crying and no one could calm him down, not even the bottle. He cries got louder and Sarah brought him to Pen who was still leaning against Reid. She took D from her.

"It's ok my love, mommy has you."

As soon as she put him to her chest, D quieted down and started rooting. She picked the bottle up and sat in the chair and started feeding him. Reid brought her a burp cloth and placed it over her shoulder. She looked up at everyone, sniffling.

"Do you want stay for dinner? We can get take out or something."

"We don't want to intrude." Fran said.

"You're not intruding. You need to bond with your grandson and I would like it if you stayed."

"Then we'll stay."

Derek and Reid went to get Chinese food while the women stayed with Pen.

"Penelope still loves you Derek. You would have to be stupid not to notice. She loves you more now because of the baby. She finally got what she's always wanted: to be a mother of your baby."

"Reid …"

"Just listen. You love her too. I don't know if you don't want to acknowledge it or what. I fell in love with her and I know she will never love me the way she does you and I can live with that. She loves me in another capacity. She will never trust you with her heart again. You lost the chance to ever win her heart that morning."

"Reid, she will always be my baby girl and I'm sorry for the way I hurt her. I never meant too. Maybe I am scared of the feelings I had for her. I don't know. I thought I could be happy with Savanah and finally settle down. Since I found out I was going to be a dad, I haven't been happy. But that is my doing. I just hope one day Pen will forgive and we can be friends. She is the mother of my son. I don't want her to hate me."

"No matter what you do, she will never hate you."

After dinner, Derek gave D a bath with the help of Fran and rocked him to sleep. They made plans to meet up the next day. Fran wanted to go shopping for her grandson. They were only in town until Sunday. They said goodbyes and Derek drove them to a hotel. Fran was silent just listening to the girls talk about the baby. Derek walked them to their rooms. He checked the room out and then was about to leave when Fran stopped him.

"Sit down." Fran said. "I want to know what the hell you did to Penelope that hurt her so much."

He knew this was coming especially since Pen broke down in front of his mother. He knew how his mom felt about Pen. That was one of the reasons why Savanah and his mother didn't get along.

"We slept together one night and the next morning she woke up all excited making plans for us to do things. She wouldn't let me talk. I had to raise my voice to get her attention. Then I told her that it was a mistake what we did and that I was going to ask Savanah to marry me."

"Oh Derek, how could you."

"The day I announced my engagement to the team was the day that Pen found out she was pregnant. By the end of the week, she was gone."

"How did you know she was pregnant?"

"She wrote me a letter and told me. She also included an ultrasound picture. I didn't hear from her again until she found out what she was having. I received another letter with a disc. It was a copy of her ultrasound and it showed that we were having a son. In the first letter she told me that she would back by her due date and she would call me when she was in labor. That's exactly what she did. She called me on February thirteenth before eleven and he wasn't born until five fifty-nine Valentine's morning."

"And how is Savanah handling all this."

"She's not."

"Are you happy Derek?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Am I happy?" he repeated. "That's a good question. No. I'm not. I haven't been happy since I found out Pen was pregnant. I all I could think about that Pen was out there all alone carrying my baby. I didn't know if they were all right or where they were. When I saw her in the hospital it was the first time I had seen in seven months."

"Why did you marry Savanah?"

"She found out before I told her. Instead of calling off the wedding she told me I wasn't going to humiliate her. We were getting married no matter what. Everything is an act. When we are alone, she doesn't talk to me, only lets me touch her when she wants. The time we were in Paris, I spent most if it alone. She hates Pen. She always has."

"You didn't know that."

"No. She was jealous of Pen and asked me to stop talking to her, being her friend. I wanted my relationship with her to work so that's what I did. That was probably the worst mistake I ever made."

"Are you going to be ok with someone else raising your son? You won't be able to be with him twenty four-seven. You have a wife and eventually you'll have other children."

"I know but first time I held my son, I fell in love with him. I don't want Reid to be the one that gets up in the middle of the night with him. It should be me. He's going to grow up calling Reid daddy."

"He would do that with any man Pen married. You can tell he loves her and D and would do anything for them. I wish she had come to me but I'm glad that Dr. Reid was with her and she wasn't alone. She's not going to let D forget who his daddy is."

"He so much like me. His hair is so black and curly. He has Pen's eyes; they're like looking into her eyes. I love is skin tone. It's the combination of both us. Savanah doesn't like the fact that he looks like me or has my name."

"Why not? He's a Morgan."

"She doesn't like his whole name. She's the one that should have named her baby Derek, not Pen."

"She's seen him."

"Yeah, when they we waiting to come home. She told Pen she never should have had him."

"Oh Derek." Fran said. "She's going to cause trouble for you."

"She already has. Today was the first time in almost three weeks that she talked to me." He said. "We have a meeting next week with lawyers to set up some kind of custody agreement."

"Do you want me to stay until then?"

"No. If you need to go Sunday, then go. I got myself into this situation and I need to fix it." he said. "I'm going to go home. I'm pretty sure my wife is pulling out her hair by now. She doesn't know that you are in town. She doesn't think you know."

"I'm sorry Derek but I came here to spend time with my grandson not bond with my daughter-in-law. She had months to do that."

"I understand. I won't be going shopping with you all tomorrow. Pen will feel more comfortable without me there."

"I'll call you when I get back."

Derek kissed his mother goodbye and then drove home. Once again he slept in the guest room.

Fran spent the next three days with her grandson. The day they went shopping the Morgan women went overboard on buying D things. They bought him clothes, toys, and a silver rattle that had his name engraved on it. On their last day there, Pen even let D spend the day with Fran without her. She knew Derek needed some time alone with his son. She only had one condition: Savanah was not allowed anywhere near him. After Pen dropped him off, Fran called Derek.

"Hey mom."

"Are you busy?"

"No. I'm just hanging around the house until later."

"Come over. I have a surprise for you."

"Ok. I'll be right there."

Fran played with her grandson until he fell asleep. She laid him down in the bed and waited for Derek. He was going to be surprised. She sent Des and Sarah to get some lunch. A knock sounded at the door. Fran opened the door and Derek came in.

"Hey mom." He said hugging her.

"I have a surprise for you in the bedroom."

Derek looked at Fran and then went to the bedroom. He opened the door and gasped when he saw D sleeping on the bed."

"How did you get him?"

"Pen called me this morning and asked if I wanted to spend my last day here with him. I said yes and she brought him over. You could tell that she didn't want to leave him but she did. She said she knew you needed time with him alone without her or Reid around. She just had one condition."

"She doesn't want Savanah around."

"That and she didn't want us to take him anywhere." Fran said. "I agreed."

"You have everything you need."

"Oh yes. She brought his bag full of diapers, milk and clothes. She also brought his bouncer."

"How long has he been here?"

"She just left when I called you. They were going shopping, then lunch, and then to a movie. She said to call if we had any problems."

He laid down next to D and curled his hand around him. He kissed the top of his head. He loved his baby smell: baby lotion and baby.

"I love you so much Derek Anthony Morgan. I love your mommy too and I'm so very sorry for everything. I wish I could have you with me all the time but I can't. I was stupid but I will always be here for you no matter what."

Fran closed the door and wiped the tear from her cheek. Derek needed this time with his son. She had time to think before her daughters came back with lunch. D woke up hungry and Derek fed him. He put him in his bouncer while he ate lunch and talked with his family. After lunch the girls went to their room to pack and Fran took D to change him. A knock sounded on the door.

"I'll get it." Derek yelled.

Derek opened the door expecting Pen but found a fuming Savanah instead. She stormed past Derek.

"Where is she? Where is the slut at?"

"Are you out of your mind? What are you doing here?"

"No Derek. What are you doing here? Meeting with that bitch."

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Yes you do. You are my husband."

"Go home. I will be there soon."

"No. I'm not leaving so you can finish whatever it is you're doing with that slut."

"I'm not doing anything with anybody."

"You're a liar. Someone saw you coming in here. I get a call at work and they tell me they saw you entering this room. Why are you here?"

"He's visiting me."

Savanah turned around and was surprised to see her mother-in-law there. Her attitude completely changed.

"Fran what a surprise. I didn't know you were coming for a visit. Did you just get here?"

"No. I've been here since Friday."

"Derek didn't tell me." She turned to glare on him. "You should have told me. I would have taken a few days off to show you around."

"I didn't really come to visit Derek or you. I came to visit my grandson."

"Ah I see. Derek told you about his problem."

"My grandson is not a problem."

"I know, that isn't what I meant. I meant his mother. Did he tell how unreasonable she is with his visitation? I mean I can't even spend time with my stepson."

D chose that moment to let everyone know he was unhappy. Savanah turned to Derek.

"He's here."

Fran didn't answer. She just turned around and went into the room and shut the door. Fran held D trying to get him to quiet down. She could hear Derek arguing with Savanah, trying to get her to leave. She wasn't budging she said until she saw him. They were at the door now.

"You are not going in there. Don't you get it? Pen doesn't want you near him and I will not let you in there."

"She's not here."

Fran had enough of this. She texted Des and Sarah to come now. They came in less than five minutes. Savanah just stood there shocked that Derek's sisters were there.

"You both came too."

"Of course. We had to meet our nephew too." Sarah said. "Where's mom?"

"Bedroom."

Sarah and Des went through the door and Fran came out. You could still here D screaming.

"Look Savanah. You are not getting any closer to my grandson. His mother doesn't want you anywhere near him and I'm not going against her wishes. Stop acting like a child and leave."

"I'm you daughter-in-law. Your loyalty is to me."

"My loyalty is to my grandson and his mother. You better understand something now. Pen is like a daughter to me. She always had been seen the moment she walked in my door with Derek all those years ago. More so now that she gave me a grandson. This isn't Derek's room but it's mine and I would like it if you would leave."

Sarah came opened the door slightly. "Derek, D won't calm down."

Derek followed Sarah into the room and took D from Des. "Hey baby boy, it's ok. Daddy has you."

D started to calm down but his little body was shaking from crying so much. "Des hand me his blanket."

He didn't notice Savanah staring at him through the door. Derek wrapped the blanket around D and rocked him while he paced back and forth. Derek went to the bed and sat against the headboard. D fell asleep cuddled up on his chest. Derek looked at Savanah and whispered "leave". She did and when she was on the way to her car, she saw Pen and Reid getting out of their car. She went straight to Pen and pushed her causing Pen to stumble into Reid. He stepped in front of Pen.

"Don't ever put your hands on her again." Reid said through clenched teeth. "I let it slide the last time you hit her but I won't do it again."

Savanah all but ignored Reid. "You think you have it made with two men defending you. You are trying to take my husband. I won't allow it. When I have a child with Derek, you and your bastard son won't even be in the picture anymore."

They watched Savanah leave and Pen took off running. Reid tried to catch up with Pen but he had to get the gifts from the car. By the time he made it to the lobby Pen was nowhere to be seen. Pen on the other hand was running to Fran's room when the elevator opened. She knocked on the door repeatedly. Fran opened the door and Pen rushed in.

"Where is he?" she shouted. "Where is my son?"

"Pen calm down. What's wrong?"

"Where is he?" she whispered.

"In the room with Derek."

Pen turned to go to the room but Derek was coming out. She took her son from him, started crying and walked out the door.

"Pen where are you going? What's wrong?" Derek asked.

Pen was out the door just as Reid got there. He saw Pen coming towards him.

"Pen, honey are you ok?"

"Just get his things."

He went to the room and found Derek pacing and Fran trying to calm him down.

"What the hell happened? Why did Pen come in her acting like that?"

"Ask your wife." Reid said. "Fran can I have his things, please?"

Fran nodded and went to gather his things and handed them to him. He turned to leave but stopped.

"I'm filing a restraining order against your wife. That is the last time your wife puts her hands on Penelope."

"Dr. Reid, I didn't invite Savanah here. She just showed up. I would never go against Pen's wishes."

"I know Mrs. Morgan. Give her a couple of days. If she doesn't reach out to you, then reach out to her."

"Reid, I didn't know she was coming here. She was supposed to be at work."

"I believe you Derek but I also told you that Penelope is not the same woman you know. Penelope's been very emotional for the last ten months. She doesn't need any more stress. Your wife just called your son a bastard. Oh, in the bag are pictures for the three of you that Pen had made. She wanted you to have something to look at when you're not here."

He left all four of the Morgan's with shocked look on their faces all but Derek's. His also held anger.


End file.
